everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella Wilde
PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCION - DO NOT MAKE ANY CHANGES TO IT. THANK YOU) Note: Ella Wilde's character and design belongs to Northwindwanderer, who is the only person who is allowed to edit her page. Character Appearance Eleanor May Wilde (known as Ella) is the 16-year old teenage daughter of Eliza from The Wild Swans. She is medium height and skinny, her thinness due to an anorexic past. She has shoulder-length wheat coloured hair with soft bangs, which she keeps in a soft bun. Her eyes are light blue and she wears little to no makeup. Ella's usual attire consists of a skinny black dress and a light shawl. She pairs this with knee-high boots (also black) and a silver necklace (wings) that is a family heirloom. The necklace isn't something she wears everyday because it reminds her too much of her mother and her legacy. Personality Ella is one of the most complicated people in Ever After High, her desire to talk to people and gain friends contrasting with her powers (empathy, or perception of emotions) that give her a hard time living. Being the only daughter of The Wild Swans' protagonist Eliza, Ella finds herself being pressured by her mother to pursue her footsteps. However, being a princess is something Ella fears, and her true passion lies in art. Because of this, she is hesitant to choose a side in the Royal/Rebel conflict and tries to stay neutral. Ella isn't known for being very sociable, especially around her classmates, who she finds to have "too much emotion". However, she is a very good listener, which is something many praise in her, like Dexter Charming and Ashlynn Ella, and despite not being good friends with her, often come to her with troubles. Ella puts on a calm and slightly ignorant persona during these meetings, but she secretly enjoys them. One-on-one talks are the easiest for her, as she does not need to deal with as many emotions that way. Interesting enough, she knows Madeleine Hatter quite well, because it is easy talking to her. Interests/Hobbies From time to time, Ella finds herself breaking the school rules and wandering alone at night, because that's her favourite time of the day. She has a knack or blending in with the shadows, so no teachers ever catch her. The only person who knows about this is Sparrow Hood, who once saw her re-entering her room after leaving. Ella made him promise never to tell anyone of it, and, surprisingly, he had kept his word so far. Her passions include art and (secretly) dance, something she would never admit to doing. Family Ella lives with her mother in their castle during the summer. She has 12 older brothers who do not attend Ever After High. Her relationship with her mother is not the best, but they do care about each other. Story Ella's mother's (Eliza's) story is The Wild Swans by Hans Christian Andersen. It tells the story of a princess (Eliza) whose 12 older brothers get turned into swans, and who she must rescue. Ella is destined to be the next protagonist, a destiny she is not sure she want to accept. For now, she is still in school and trying to figure out her power and how to control it. Life Early Childhood Ella was born to Eliza Wilde 16 years ago in the castle of the "land where swallows fly away for the winter" as the youngest out of 13 children (12 male, one female). She spent her early childhood in the castle, mainly in the company of her brothers and palace staff, as her power had not yet manifested. Late Childhood Ella's power was revealed when she was 6, and it had shocked her. She was too afraid to tell her mother and brothers at first, but she eventually came clean. It turned out that emotion-based powers were common in the family, but Ella's was by far the strongest. Her secretive nature began to take over her, as she stopped talking to her brothers, mother, and the staff. Early Teens In her early teenage years, Ella shielded herself from the world even more, but developing her friendship with animals. Since she stopped focusing on her social life, she pursued knowledge, achieving high marks in school, and studying Mythology and Astrology outside of school. She was most curious about the study of magic, trying to figure out a way to numb her power. She wasn't entirely successful, but she did gain better control of it. Starting Ever After High The first year of Ella's attendance of EAH wasn't that eventful for her. She still didn't talk to many people, but she met Dexter Charming and Ashlynn Ella, who often came to her to talk about their troubles. Ella never told anyone abut the meetings, because she wasn't okay with people talking to her too much. A big issue in her life was the fact that she could not continue her studies of Mythology, Astrology, and Muse-ic, having to take Princessology instead. This, however, didn't stop her from "borrowing" books on these subjects, plus Magic, from the library's forbidden section. No one ever caught her. Second Year During the second year at EAH, Ella began to question her legacy (as a result of Raven Queen's rebellion) but never did choose a side. She was one of the people who didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, and she prefers not to think about signing. Category:Characters Category:Females